


Quiet

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: George has a panic attack and Dwight helps him calm down.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The italicised text is the prompt that was sent :)

_“Can you hear me, George?” Dwight knelt down at George’s side, wanting him to know he was here and that everything would be alright._

He gave a relieved sigh when George looked over to him, with tired, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. George opened his mouth, seemingly to answer Dwight’s question, but decided on nodding instead.

It broke Dwight’s heart to see George like this, but he knew that all George needed was to know that someone was there who loved him. They were never quite sure as to what brought these panic attacks on, there was never a clear reason, but they had been getting less frequent recently.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Dwight asked, his voice barely above a whisper, carefully brushing a blond curl away from George’s face.

George shook his head this time, instead standing up on still shaky legs. Dwight followed him up for support, knowing how stubborn George was. Even if he wasn’t strong enough to stand, he’d still try. A moment later George was resting against his chest, his breathing steady.

“I think you need to lie down,” Dwight said softly, kissing George on the top of the head. George looked up at him with wide eyes, nodding.

The walk to the sofa was a short one, though it took a little longer than usual, since George wasn’t really in the mood for walking quickly. When Dwight laid down, he opened his arms so George could lay on top of him. George always felt safer with Dwight’s arms around him, and in moments like these, he always had a greater need for affection.

They laid like that for a while, in perfect, peaceful silence. Dwight was surprised when he heard George speak after so long, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, George,” Dwight insisted, fingers running soothingly through George’s impossibly soft hair, “I love you, of course I’m going to help you when you need me.”

Every time Dwight told George that he loved him, George seemed so surprised, as if it was the first time he was hearing it. It was sweet, Dwight thought, but somewhat sad at the same time.

“I… I love you too.” George replied, sounding a bit shy. He shifted a little to be able to kiss Dwight’s forehead, something George was unable to do when they were standing up due to their height difference.

Dwight smiled, George was much calmer now. Soon, he would probably remember some work he needed to do, and would end up at his computer again, but Dwight only hoped he could convince him to stay like this for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to send any Elizabeth/George or Dwight/George prompts my way, my username on Tumblr is forcebros :)


End file.
